Omnimon's Journey: Tale 1
by Gigawolf1
Summary: The first story in a planned series describing the back story of Digimon, and Omnimon's everpresent role
1. Dark Divide

Dark Divide

No one is quite sure how the Digital World was really created. Some have said that it was a world created by the hopes of humans, while others claim to have created the world themselves. What is known is that it is merely a general term for many 'similar' worlds, whose only true relation is their inhabitants. Each holds countless Digimon, creatures made of data who reside in said Digital Worlds. However, every Digital World is linked to a 'real world', filled with humans. They are also interconnected; on occasion, beings from one digital world will enter another.

Between these Digital Worlds are two voids; one of light and one of darkness. Within the world of light, there reside many organizations. The rulers of each Digital World are allowed in this nexus, where the Royal Knights, Great Angels, Digimon Sovereigns, Olympus Twelve, and countless more reside. Some of them are in direct contact with the mysterious entity known as Yggdrasil, which is the god of all the Digital Worlds.

However, the Dark World is filled with little more than spare data. Anubismon, guardian of the gate to this world, judges those Digimon who die in battle. If they are worthy, their data is returned to the Digital World in the form of a Digitama, or Digi-Egg. However, countless evil Digimon had arisen over the years, and so the data of those corrupted beyond redemption were simply deposited into the Dark World. There, the countless evil Digimon would reside, dormant forever.

Or so it should have been. However, with the countless entities that wandered the Digital Worlds, it was destined that one would find its way into the Dark World while still alive. As misfortune would have it, an adventurous machine Digimon named Bulbmon was present at the deletion of a Devimon. The data of the Digimon surrounded him as its body lost its form, and Anubismon appeared before the poor machine. Unable to differentiate between living and dead, Anubismon judged the Devimon, and therefore all within him, as evil. So, the living Bulbmon was thrown into the Dark World alongside the evil Devimon.

Deep within the Dark World, the two Digimon floated, for there was nothing but spare data. By fusing with the still-living Bulbmon, Devimon had kept his consciousness, and he took in as much of the dark data as he could handle. Soon, his own body was reformed, but he still held Bulbmon close to him, as the dead Digimon would only live with the life force of those Digimon who had not truly died. As his power grew, he found his body could no longer handle the energy. Desiring to consume the entire Dark World, he found a way. He forced Bulbmon to fuse with him.

The data of the two Digimon combined in the Dark World, and the result was Apocalymon. Slowly the evil Digimon grew, absorbing the memories and dark emotions of the evil Digimon. He soon realized that the Dark World also drew in the dark emotions of living Digimon. His form grew larger and more powerful as time went on. However, no evil Digimon lived beyond the Champion level. A vast majority of them were unable to surpass the Rookie stage, and some were In-Training who had died before their corruption could manifest. However, he was not content to merely take the data of the dead Digimon once he sensed that which should not exist: He found a trace of doubt in the mind of Cherubimon. He felt a hunger within a simple Gatomon. Apocalymon was both surprised and intrigued by the darkness within some of the holy Digimon.

And so began one of the darkest eras in the history of the Digital Worlds: The Age of Apocalymon.


	2. Brave Little Warrior Koromon

Brave Little Warrior Koromon

"Where is that child?" asked an exasperated Frigimon. Her pure white body, formed from the purest snow, stood out even among the bright colours of the Primary Village that she cared for. Countless Fresh and In-Training Digimon littered the horizon. However, during her rounds she found that one particular In-Training Digimon had gone missing yet again. The Digital World had not yet become peaceful enough for such weak Digimon to roam by themselves. 'Although,' she thought, 'Fewer Digi-Eggs have appeared, so I guess less Digimon are dying. That's always a good thing.'

She looked around and found a brown figure standing over some Botamon. "Hey, Chuchidarumon!" she yelled. The brown Digimon stood and faced her, wondering what she wanted. Aside from their colour, at first glance they appeared identical. As she approached him, he tried to suppress a grin. She could only be looking for one thing. "Do you have any idea where Koromon is?"

The young Digimon had a tendency to run off, as both Frigimon and Chuchidarumon were well aware of. While Frigimon was worried, however, Chuchidarumon secretly supported and encouraged Koromon's bold streak. He had received word from Baihumon himself that the Western Hemisphere was safer than ever. Aside from that, Chuchidarumon sent Nanimon, a new assistant at the Village, to protect Koromon. "I'm sure he's fine" said Chuchidarumon confidently.

Deep within the forest, Koromon bounced along behind Nanimon. The small pink Digimon was curious as to where the Champion was taking him, as he had only been told that it would be 'the coolest thing he would ever see.' Being very young, Koromon had a thirst for adventure that far surpassed most Digimon who knew the more violent side of the world they lived in. In fact, he had never even fought another Digimon before in his life.

Finally, Nanimon stopped in the middle of a clearing. Koromon looked around quickly, but couldn't find anything that interested him. He turned to Nanimon only to find his guide with a fierce grin on his face. Koromon only barely managed to avoid a powerful punch from the Champion. "What are you doing?" screamed the small dragon.

Nanimon chuckled. "I may be a Champion level, but I'm low on power right now. So, I need to take data from weak Digimon like you. And," he said while adjusting his sunglasses slightly, "You have more spare data than any other weak Digimon in the entire village." Immediately, he threw another punch at the small Digimon.

Moments later, a loud explosion alerted Frigimon and Chuchidarumon. The pair exchanged a solemn look before racing off to find the source. Chuchidarumon, slightly faster in the forest than his partner, got to the clearing in time to see Nanimon facing a small orange Dragon Digimon. Instantly he prepared an attack to save Nanimon, but Frigimon caught up at that moment. She burst into the clearing, drawing the attention of the orange dragon. "Stop, Koromon!"

Chuchidarumon could barely register this when a shadow fell over the forest. Far above, a massive Digimon flew in the direction of the village. Frigimon's face was filled with terror at the sight, and ran back to her precious baby Digimon. Chuchidarumon merely stood there, astonished that Koromon could become the dangerous creature before him. Nanimon crawled away, but the Digimon jumped in front of him. "Please Agumon, forgive me!"

A noise drew the attention of the three Digimon towards the village. "Frigimon" whispered Chuchidarumon, remembering that she had gone in that direction. "The village" whispered Nanimon, not sure whether to fear Agumon or the flying Digimon more. Agumon, however, was already running back to the village of his birth.

What he saw could not have been expected. Where once there had been countless young Digimon there was a large brown crater. Frigimon stood, looking over the wide-spread destruction with no trace of the village whatsoever. "No Digimon could have the power to do this in the time we were gone. What could have happened?"

From the forest emerged Chuchidarumon and Nanimon, who looked out at the devastation. Shock and horror filled both the kind-hearted Chuchidarumon and the dark-hearted Nanimon, who could not imagine such murder, despite wanting power at the cost of the lives of others. The four survivors of the massacre stood out at the ruins of their home, and each was wondering where they would go.


End file.
